Valentine
by zerodawn22
Summary: Valentine's Day drives Hermione crazy. So does a certain French blonde. But maybe this Valentine's will change her mind? Fleurmione, oneshot (probably)


Hermione chewed on her toast, rolling her eyes across the Great Hall. It was Valentine's Day and owls were fluttering around delivering small gifts, cards and letters.

Harry had been delivered a box of chocolates from a secret admirer Hermione rather suspected was Ginny. Ron was frowning and trying to make his way through page 6 of a love letter from Lavender.

But she wasn't annoyed at them. She was annoyed at the spectacle taking place at the Ravenclaw table.

What looked like a hundred owls had descended on the Ravenclaw house's table as they jostled to deliver mail to one Fleur Delacour. It irritated Hermione to no end. The vapid, arrogant blonde had been named as one of the Triwizard Champions alongside Harry. Hermione couldn't believe it.

She scowled as she watched the blonde deal with the owls. She looked irritated at the attention, which only bothered Hermione more. Fleur had the absolute gall to complain about everything. It wasn't enough that she constantly had attention on her, she had to harshly criticise everything around her.

"Spoiled brat," Hermione hissed quietly.

Harry looked up. It appeared he had heard her.

"She isn't so bad," Harry replied, following Hermione's gaze.

"You're just saying that because she's gorgeous," Hermione grumbled, "Why is it that people shower affection on women because they're good looking and not because they're actually talented?"

"Is this because you didn't get anything for Valentine's?" Harry asked, raising his eyebrows, "Because everyone knows how talented you are. Someone will fall for that eventually. I don't think you should take it out of Fleur, though. She's talented too."

"Yeah, I don't know why you've got your knickers in such a twist over her," Ron agreed, "She's lovely."

Hermione didn't reply. She knew Harry was right. She had seen the complex wandwork that Fleur had used in the first task. She had also heard about Fleur's stellar marks in her classes. She didn't know why the blonde bothered her so much.

* * *

Later that day Hermione was sitting alone in the library. Sometimes she would have Viktor to talk to in the evenings, but he seemed to be making himself scarce given his fangirls were vying to give him Valentine's offerings.

Hermione couldn't concentrate. She had been bothered by something all day. She couldn't quite put her finger on it but she knew it had something to do with Fleur's Valentine's attention that morning.

Was she jealous? Hermione wasn't really one for attention anyway… It was strange that she was so bothered about someone else getting attention.

Giving up for the evening, Hermione stood up and began to pack her books into her satchel. She wasn't going to get anything substantial done with her head all muddled.

"'Ermione Granger?"

Hermione finished latching her satchel and turned around, surprised to see Fleur Delacour in the library. Most people had left long ago. Hermione hadn't expected to see anyone else on her way out, let alone Fleur.

"Erm, yeah?" Hermione was unsure what the blonde would even want to talk to her about.

Fleur was in her impeccable powder blue silk uniform. Her arms were primly held behind her back and she shuffled awkwardly in her high heels. Hermione always noticed how perfect Fleur's long platinum blonde hair looked, cascading down her shoulders. That and the long expanse of her toned legs always caught Hermione's eye.

Fleur always looked terribly cold. Most of the Beauxbatons students did in their silk summer uniforms. Hermione had no idea why their school had insisted on them only packing their summer uniforms. She had a suspicion that it was something to do with how good the students looked in the uniforms. Fleur's silk uniform was clinging perfectly to her figure and her skirt was enticingly short. Hermione had to admit, it was quite an overwhelming sight.

Hermione realised she had been thinking about Fleur's body and uniform for a while now, blushing suddenly.

"Sorry, did you say something?" Hermione asked, embarrassed she had zoned out.

Fleur bit her lip. As she released her bottom lip from her perfect white teeth, Hermione noticed how pink and plump her lips looked.

_'__Godammit, don't zone out again,'_ Hermione chided herself, _'You'll look like an idiot.'_

"I… I wanted to give you something," Fleur said carefully. Her French accent was thicker than Hermione had realised.

Hermione was surprised. Fleur and her had never really interacted. She had seen the blonde around plenty, but never in social situations.

"Erm… What is this about?" Hermione asked, confused.

Fleur looked increasingly uncomfortable.

"I… I have seen you around," Fleur said slowly, "You are very passionate about Magical Creature rights… And very intelligent."

"Uh, thanks," Hermione replied awkwardly, growing more baffled by the second.

Fleur brought her arms out from behind her back, a small card in her hand. Hermione had no clue what was going on now.

"I… I wanted to get you something… For Valentine's…" Fleur said, her eyes dropping to the floor out of awkwardness. Hermione noticed how long and dark Fleur's eyelashes were. She really was beautiful. Even more so up close.

"I… Me…?" Hermione's brain felt like it had exploded. Was what she thought was happening actually happening? Did Fleur like women? More importantly, did Fleur like _her?_

Hermione wondered if this was an elaborate prank. Fleur did seem to have an icy side to her.

But watching how uncomfortable and awkward Fleur looked, Hermione thought this couldn't possibly be a joke.

The card in Fleur's hand was still held out and Hermione took it, looking at it carefully.

It was a small white cardboard card. A looping gold illustration of a rose was on the front. Hermione wondered if Fleur had drawn it herself.

Opening the card, Hermione had time to read a brief message before it began to shimmer.

_"__You are the most stunning woman I have ever come across. Happy Valentine's."_

The card shimmered brighter before it transfigured itself into a small bouquet of flowers.

"Hydrangeas," Hermione commented, "They're actually my favourite."

"I know, I asked around," Fleur said carefully, blushing slightly.

"I just… I don't understand," Hermione said, furrowing her brow. Fleur looked impossibly embarrassed, shuffling uncomfortably.

"I… Like you…" Fleur said, enunciating the English words as precisely as she could.

"What… How?" Hermione felt like she was in a parallel universe right now. She couldn't believe this. "You don't even know me!"

How could a girl as perfect, as beautiful, as heavily pursued as Fleur Delacour _like_ Hermione like that?! Hermione felt like her stomach was doing somersaults.

On top of that… Fleur was a girl. Hermione had never even turned her mind to her own sexuality before. She supposed she had often admired Fleur's looks… She had even thought about what Fleur's hair felt like or how soft her skin was… But did that mean… Hermione realised she was beginning to space out again as her mind whirred.

"I might not know you… Not well… But I would like to," Fleur said softly. She was looking slightly mortified, as if she had realised she had made a mistake in admitting her feelings to Hermione.

"I… Me?!" Hermione was still in shock.

Fleur sighed, cringing slightly.

"I am sorry… I did not mean to make you uncomfortable," Fleur said quietly. She straightened her shoulders and raised her head again, setting her face carefully back to appearing aloof. She took a deep breath and nodded at Hermione politely before turning around and beginning to walk out of the library.

"Wait,"

Hermione reached out and grabbed Fleur by the arm, halting her. Fleur paused, turning back around to look at Hermione.

"Oui?" Fleur asked.

"I… I'd like to get to know you too," Hermione said, a smile beginning to form on her face. Her stomach flipped even more at her own words.

Fleur's face split into a beaming grin. She was all bright azure eyes and perfect white teeth. Hermione felt her heart melt a little.

"Magnifique," Fleur said breathlessly, leaning in to kiss Hermione on each cheek.

Fleur halted, suspended a centimetre from Hermione's face. Hermione felt her stomach squirm more violently and without thinking, leaned forward and brushed her lips gently against Fleur's.

She pulled away as quickly as she had leaned in, basking in the warmth radiating through her body from the action.

"Well…" Hermione managed to get out, "Next Hogsmeade weekend? Do you want to go together?"

A myriad of emotions flashed across Fleur's proud features before she nodded excitedly.

* * *

Harry and Ron were still in the Common Room when Hermione got back from the library that evening. The boys were sitting on a couch in front of the fireplace, scoffing chocolates from the box that Harry had received for Valentine's.

They hadn't seen her since her grumpiness at breakfast.

"Hey 'Mione," Ron greeted.

"In a better mood?" Harry asked as Hermione came to sit beside them.

"Much," Hermione replied with a sigh.

"Valentine's is over now and it wasn't so bad," Harry said to her, clapping her on the shoulder.

"Not bad at all," Hermione concurred.

"And Fleur isn't that bad either," Ron added, although Harry jabbed him in the ribs.

"Yeah," Hermione agreed, a smile beginning to play at her lips, "She's not bad either."


End file.
